


A Libation of Honey (Art)

by ninayoshi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/pseuds/ninayoshi
Summary: Collab art for ElectraRhodes’ wonderful, beautiful reincarnation fic!!! <3 thank u for the opportunity to work with u!





	A Libation of Honey (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Libation Of Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553135) by [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes). 




End file.
